theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
Team Downsize
Team Downsize is a dumb team made of Downsizers who try to destroy The Awesome Webkinz Wiki because they're mad at the cool people on it, and a lot less experienced than Team . They are led by their very stupid leader Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness, who somehow thinks that he is unstoppable even though they've been stopped every time. After the closure of ToonTown, Team Downsize is the only remaining group of cogs left, as cog production was ceased the day of the closure, and the four cog bosses went into hiding with the Chairman. Team Downsize's ultimate goal is to bring back the Chairman and the cog bosses and take over the entire internet. History Creation Team Downsize was formed in June 2013 by a Downsizer named Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness. He wanted to get revenge on Silly for mass-explodercating them. So he made Team Downsize. Attacking the Wiki In July 2013 they hacked Silly and began Operation: Takeover The Awesome Webkinz Wiki. Lily was their next target, but her password is impossible to guess so they ignored her at that point in time. They were quickly destroyed by Peep, who was their current target. Two days later the wiki was taken over by the "extremely evil" Flip. Team Downsize returned to destroy him and due to their early attacks, Peep was powerless against them. However they got defeated again. Return In October 2013 they returned and launched an all-out attack on TAWW to "celebrate" Lily's birthday. They were going to attack in December 2013 as "Downsizer Claus" but got lost in a blizzard. A Downsizery New Year In January 2014 they decided to make a Downsizery new year and attacked TAWW again but were easily defeated by Peep again while on lunch break. When they came back they realized they were defeated and built Lily a new arm. They came back the next day and launched their "Small is Beautiful" campaign and attacked TAWW yet again but were defeated by Peep and Silly, and Silly even repurposed one of their spam pages, Whalesizer. Cheese and No Ideas The Downsizers showed up again later in January, using 'weapons' brought by Chris upon his return. ('I have no idea' and 'I am the cheese') Eventually they got bored after making only three articles. Late Valentine's Day Attack Team Downsize sent Silly a letter sometime in February, implying that they would attack on or near Valentine's Day. They were late and attacked the day AFTER Valentine's, and then went out to dinner with the Two-Faces after leaving some spam. Contract :See also: Team Downsize Agreement of 2014 Team Downsize tried to trick Lily and the rest of the wiki again later in February, this time making a contract that when signed by all members would give Team Downsize full control of The Awesome Webkinz Wiki. Nobody ever signed it and the contract is kept for historical purposes. The Destruction of KaibaLand Team Downsize returned once again late March, this time destroying the recently built KaibaLand theme park which was built on the site of The Awesome Webkinz Wiki, taking over the wiki. More Spam On April 28th, 2014, Team Downsize launched a mini-attack posting songs from Frozen on the wiki, and making a few random spam pages. Massive Attack :Click here to view the chat log containing Team Downsize's broadcast. Team Downsize returned on June 4th, 2014, taking over Silly's computer and sending a broadcast on the chat, where they announced they would attack daily for the rest of the week and vowed to take over TAWW. The first of these mega-attacks was on June 5th, 2014. Team Downsize made tons of spam pages, spammed several currently existing pages, restored some of their older spam, and even messed with TAWW's internal systems, changing the colors, updating wiki imagery, and messing with the chat systems. They were stopped after Bob hacked and crashed their system. One page they made was a ridiculous imitation of Frozen. The next day, they returned to find all their spam cleaned up, and launched an even bigger attack, until Bob once again crashed their system. Anton On March 12th, 2015, Bob the Level 1 Downsizer hacked into Team Downsize's systems and found a memo sent to the entire team by Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness, stating they were going to defeat Anton and showing a plan how to. However, the plan is presumably cancelled because Lily stopped Anton that same day. Typical Attack Patterns Team Downsize often spams pages, mostly targeting those of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal characters, mostly Yuma, Shark, and Flip. They also make lots of spam pages, which always have something to do with Downsizers. They also use the wiki's history against it by restoring old Webkinz pages and then vandalizing those. A signal of them attacking is the presence of Downsizer images. Every page they attack is signed with their signature, and before they made their current signature, '~The Downsizers @ Team Downsize'. Every page they attack or create has the category "DOWNSIZER" added to it, making it easy to clean up their spam. They are notorious for attacking somewhat earlier in the day when they think Lily and Peep are offline, and then taking incredibly long lunch breaks allowing themselves to be defeated. Members *Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness (Leader) *Downsizer Grunts *Generic Downsizer #619250 Former Members *Bob the Level 1 Downsizer *George Enemies #Lily #Peep #Silly #Will #Jony #Shark #Flip #Yuma #Onion #Anton #All other Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal characters #Chris #Evina #That guy who keeps trying to sell us insurance, that guy sucks Motto "WE ARE TEAM DOWNSIZE" Signature Category:Stuff Category:Downsizers Category:Team Downsize Category:Wiki Hijackers